Navidad
by Ameth18
Summary: Secuela de mi fic 'Día De San Valentín'. En esta ocación las familias reales del Reino Dragón y el Reino Acorn celebran juntos la navidad con sus amigos. Monkey Khan x Sally. Elias x Megan. OC x Julie-Su. Knuckles x Tikal. Kneecaps x Alexis.


**Aquí mi nuevo fic. Como dice en la descripción es la secuela de mi fic ''Día De San Valentin****". Disculpen si va demasiado rápido en algunas partes, pero es que como lo escribí de apuro para publicarlo antes de la media noche no se me ocurrieron más ideas.**

Han pasado nueve meses desde que el Rey Khan y la Reina Sally tuvieron la visita de sus viejos amigos Ralph y Julie-Su. Desde ese entonces no han sido visitados por alguno de sus viejos amigos. Eso era entendible para ellos dos tomando en cuenta de que aparte de que el Reino Acorn estaba a una larga distancia del Reino Dragón; ambos estaban muy ocupados en las labores reales, las cuales en los últimos cinco meses habían aumentado más que en años anteriores.

Para esas fechas ya faltaban tres días para navidad. El rey y la reina estaban atendiendo los problemas que siempre se presentaban todos los años para esos días en el reino que ni siquiera habían podido decorar el castillo, quienes se hicieron cargo de eso fueron sus cuatro hijos.

Casey, John, Susan y Scott estaban muy fuera de sí por causa de las labores reales que caían sobre sus padres, las cuales provocaban que ellos no tuvieran tiempo en familia. Eso era justamente lo que ellos más deseaban como regalo de navidad, que su padre y su madre ya no estuvieran ocupados y que pasaran tiempo de calidad con ellos. Porque hasta entonces el único momento en que podían ver a sus padres era cuando ellos venían a darles las buenas noches antes de que se acostaran a dormir. Incluso ni siquiera desayunaban, almorzaban o cenaban con ellos.

Por su parte el Rey Khan y la Reina Sally estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos en el salón principal del castillo mientras trataban de encontrar soluciones para todos los problemas que habían en el reino en esos días. Ambos estaban exhaustos por todo el trabajo que habían realizado. Necesitaban descansar de las labores reales, aparte de que por causa de estas no habían podido pasar tiempo con sus hijos que era lo que más querían hacer en esos momentos.

Cuando terminaron de hacer las labores del día fueron a darles las buenas noches a sus hijos como lo hacían todas las noches. Pero cuando entraron a las habitaciones de cada uno de ellos, vieron que todas estaban vacías. Ninguno de sus hijos estaba en sus camas.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos buscándolos por todas partes, repentinamente escucharon una conversación. Al seguir las voces encontraron a los cuatro hablando por el videoteléfono y al acercarse a ellos les dijeron "Aquí estaban. Los estábamos buscando".

Cuando se fijaron en el videoteléfono se dieron cuenta de que estaban teniendo una doble conversación con el Rey Elias y con Ralph.

"Elias, Ralph. Que sorpresa. No esperábamos que llamaran" dijeron el rey y la reina del Reino Dragón.

"Nosotros no llamamos. Fueron los niños los que nos llamaron a nosotros" dijo el Rey Elias.

"Hay algo que ellos quieren que hablemos con ustedes dos. ¿Están ocupados?" dijo Ralph.

"No, claro que no. Acabamos de terminar nuestras labores por hoy" dijo el Rey Khan.

"Nosotros nos vamos acostar. Buenas noches" dijo Casey mientras se retiraba junto con John, Susan y Scott.

Cuando los cuatros príncipes salieron de la vista de sus padres se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar. Esperaban a que su tío Elias y el Sr. Ralph lograran convencer a sus padres para que pasaran tiempo con ellos otra vez.

"¿De qué nos querían hablar?" preguntó la ardilla hembra.

"Es sobre el tiempo que no pasan con sus hijos" dijo la ardilla macho.

"Ellos nos han contado que se sienten muy solos desde hace varias semanas. A ellos les falta la compañía de ustedes" dijo el equidna púrpura.

"Lo sabemos. Pero es que las labores reales nos lo impiden, ahora tenemos tanto trabajo que entre los dos no podemos llevarlo todo a cabo" dijo el mono.

"En verdad nos duele no poder estar con ellos todo el día. Pero es que no podemos descuidar nada, pues aún tenemos que dirigir un reino" dijo la Reina Sally.

"Eso no es excusa. También tienen que ver por la familia. ¿Ustedes creen que cuando eso pasa aquí Megan y yo dejamos de ver a Alexis? La respuesta es no. Nosotros sacamos tiempo para poder estar con ella" dijo el Rey Elias.

"Nosotros queremos compensar el tiempo perdido, pero no sabemos cómo" dijo el Rey Khan.

Tras pensar por unos segundos, Ralph finalmente dijo "Yo tengo una idea. Porque no vienen todos ustedes al Reino Acorn para navidad. No habría mejor forma de celebrar ese día que entre amigos y familiares. Y lo más seguro es que eso compensará a Casey, John, Susan y Scott por el tiempo en que ustedes no han podido estar con ellos".

"No sería mala idea. Si Sally y yo trabajamos toda la noche de hoy con lo que nos hace falta, mañana podríamos ponernos de acuerdo con los niños para poder ir para allá" dijo el mono.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo. Todo con tal de que ninguno de nuestros hijos se vuelva a sentir solo" dijo la ardilla hembra.

"Como ya faltan tres días para navidad, tienen que apurarse" dijo la ardilla macho.

"Acuérdense que los días perdidos no se recuperan" dijo el equidna púrpura.

"No se preocupen, estaremos allá" dijeron el Rey Khan y la Reina Sally.

"Bueno, mañana les llamaremos de nuevo para que nos confirmen su presencia" dijo el Rey Elias.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Ralph.

Todos se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación.

"Bueno, tenemos que terminar con lo que tenemos pendiente, así tendremos libre estos dos días" dijo el mono.

"Y así podremos ir de visita al Reino Acorn con los niños. Prepararé café para poder estar despiertos toda la noche" dijo la ardilla.

…

A la mañana siguiente Susan fue la primera en despertarse. Al levantarse lo primero que hizo fue ir a cepillarse los dientes y luego fue a desayunar. Mientras estaba en el comedor apareció su hermana Casey, junto con sus dos hermanos John y Scott; los cuales también venían a desayunar. Todos estaban comiendo un plato de cereal y pan, mientras bebían un vaso de jugo de naranja; cuando de repente dos personas adultas entraron al comedor, dejándolos muy sorprendidos a los cuatro.

"¡Papá, mamá!" dijeron los cuatro hermanos muy sorprendidos al verlos a esas horas del día.

"Buenos días niños, veo que los cuatro durmieron muy bien anoche" dijo el Rey Khan mientras bostezaba.

"Sí. Tienes razón papá" dijo Casey.

"Pero veo que ustedes dos no tanto" dijo John.

"Estuvimos despiertos toda la noche terminando las labores reales para poder salir de viaje con ustedes" dijo la Reina Sally bostezando también.

"En serio, no iremos de viaje" dijeron Susan y Scott al unísono muy emocionados.

"Sí. Anoche Ralph nos dio la idea de que fueranos al Reino Acorn a pasar la pasar la navidad allá con todos nuestros amigos y familiares" dijo el rey.

"Ahora lo único que falta es saber si ustedes quieren ir" dijo la reina.

Los niños respondieron acercándose a sus padres y dándoles un fuerte abrazo grupal. La idea les pareció buena, ya que finalmente volverían a pasar tiempo de calidad con ellos otra vez.

"Supongo que eso es un sí, ¿Verdad?" dijo el Rey Khan.

Casey, John, Susan y Scott asintieron con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

"Bueno, yo me encargaré de avisarle a Elias que mañana iremos para allá" dijo la Reina Sally.

El rey y la reina se sirvieron su desayuno y se sentaron a comer con sus hijos mientras que ellos les contaban acerca de las cosas que habían hecho en los últimos cinco meses.

Al terminar de desayunar Casey, John, Susan y Scott fueron a preparar sus cosas para la salida del día siguiente. Por su parte el Rey Khan y la Reina Sally le avisaron al Rey Elias de que irían al Reino Acorn al día siguiente, y tras eso ambos se acostaron a dormir durante el resto del día para descansar después de haberse desvelado toda la noche.

…

Reino Acorn

Ralph y Julie-Su se encontraban haciendo las últimas compras navideñas. Ambos ya estaban enterados de que el Rey Khan y la Reina Sally vendrían de visita al día siguiente, ya que el Rey Elias les había avisado; aparte de invitarlos a la cena navideña que iban a hacer en el Castillo Acorn.

Mientras se dirigían al último lugar donde planeaban comprar el pavo que llevarían a la cena se encontraron con Knuckles y Tikal, los cuales estaban paseando con su pequeño hijo de nueves meses llamado Matthew, el cual estaba dormido en los brazos de su padre.

"Ralph, Julie-Su. Que sorpresa encontrarlos" dijo la equidna naranja mientras los saludaba a ambos.

"Igualmente. Ahora mismo íbamos a comprar un pavo" dijo la equidna rosa.

"No me digan que fueron invitados a la cena navideña en el Castillo Acorn" dijo el equidna rojo.

"Sí. ¿Cómo lo supieron?" preguntó el equidna púrpura.

"Pues el Rey Elias nos invitó también y nos dijo que ustedes traerían el pavo" dijeron Knuckles y Tikal.

"Y a ustedes que les tocó llevar" preguntaron Ralph y Julie-Su.

"Nos tocó llevar el ponche. Más tarde en la noche lo vamos a preparar para tenerlo listo mañana" dijo el equidna rojo.

"Y cuéntennos; ya compraron los regalos para Amanda y Henry" preguntó la equidna naranja.

"Sí. Le compramos justamente lo que querían, pero como es obvio no lo sabrán hasta que sea el día" respondió el equidna púrpura.

Repentinamente el pequeño Matthew se despertó y comenzó a llorar, pues había empezado a tener hambre.

"Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Nos vemos mañana en la cena" dijo el equidna rojo.

"Si, hasta mañana" dijo la equidna rosa.

Tras eso Knuckles y Tikal tranquilizaron a su pequeño hijo Mathew y luego los tres se fueron a casa.

Ralph y Julie-Su entraron a la primera tienda que encontraron, compraron un gran pavo y también se fueron a casa.

Al llegar a casa vieron que sus hijos Amanda y Henry estaban conversando con Casey y John a través del videoteléfono y que estos les decían que llegarían al Reino Acorn a las 11:00 AM.

Tras cerrar la llamada los hermanos equidnas estaban emocionados por la visitas de sus amigos.

Aunque el más emocionado por esa visita era Henry, tomando en cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de Casey. En la última visita que habían hecho al Reino Dragón, Henry se había propuesto a decirle a Casey lo que sentía por ella, pero la timidez le ganó y no le dijo nada.

Ese secreto nunca se lo contó a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermana Amanda, tomando en cuenta de que ella era la mejor amiga de Casey. Aunque él ignoraba que sus padres sabían lo que él sentía en ese momento.

Cuando Ralph y Julie-Su pusieron el pavo en la mesa, Amanda y Henry se sorprendieron al verlo. Era más grande de lo que ellos dos pensaban que sería.

Un rato después los cuatro de dispusieron a preparar el pavo siguiendo la receta familiar que habían creado hace unos diez años y que hasta la fecha era una de las populares en todo el Reino Acorn.

…

Al día siguiente

La familia real del Reino Dragón ya estaba de camino al Reino Acorn y estaban muy emocionados por llegar. Ese día había amanecido nevando y por tal razón los seis estaban usando abrigos y bufandas para protegerse del frio que sentirían al llegar a su destino. Por esa razón es que tampoco habían podido viajar en una nube, por lo que todos iban a bordo de un avión privado que habían mandado el Rey Elias y la Reina Megan.

Al llegar al Castillo Acorn, los seis bajaron del avión para ser recibidos por Alexis y Kneecaps (ellos dos se habían casado hace poco) quienes los estaban esperando para recibirlos. Alexis estaba usando un vestido de color rojo y Kneecaps estaba vestido con una camisa y un pantalón de color verde.

"Qué bueno que hayan podido venir sus majestades" dijo Kneecaps.

"No hace falta que nos llames así. Recuerda que en cierto modo ya eres nuestro sobrino" dijo la Reina Sally.

"¿En dónde se encuentran el Rey Elias y la Reina Megan?" preguntó el Rey Khan.

"Papá y mamá se encuentran adentro. Los están esperando" respondió Alexis.

Todos entraron al castillo siendo escoltados por Alexis y Kneecaps. La familia real del Reino Dragón notó que todo a sus alrededor estaba decorado y daba un ambiente navideño por todas partes. Al llegar al salón principal vieron un gran árbol de navidad, el cual era el más grande que se había podido conseguir en todo el reino. Todos se quedaron admirando el gran árbol por un rato hasta que repentinamente escucharon un par de voces y al darse la vuelta vieron al Rey Elias y a la Reina Megan vestidos con atuendos navideños y con sus respectivas coronas. Todos se saludaron los unos a los otros, felices de que la familia estuviera reunida.

En el transcurso del día el Rey Elias y el Rey Khan fueron a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta para la cena. Por otro lado la Reina Megan y la Reina Sally se pusieron a preparar el pastel que iban a servir esa noche. Por otro lado Alexis, Kneecaps, Casey, John, Susan y Scott estaban practicando unos villancicos que iban a cantar para todos los presentes.

La noche llegó más rápido de lo que se esperaba. Eran las diez de la noche y ya casi todos estaban reunidos. Solo faltaba que los encargados de traer el ponche y el pavo llegaran.

Repentinamente una luz se produjo en todo el salón y cuando esta se desvaneció aparecieron Knuckles, Tikal y Matthew; quienes traían el ponche y aparte de eso se podía ver que llevaban consigo una Esmeralda Caos, la cual habían utilizado para aparecer allí. Pero no venían solos, ya que con ellos también llegaron Ralph, Julie-Su, Amanda y Henry; quienes traían consigo el pavo.

Cuando Henry vio a Casey se sonrojó y trató de parecer normal, pero no contó que ella y sus hermanos se acercaron a donde estaba él y su hermana para saludarlos. Él actuó con toda normalidad para no levantar sospechas.

Después de haber colocado todo lo que iban a comer en la mesa cada uno se sentó en una silla. Para el caso de Matthew le trajeron una silla de bebé en la cual lo sentaron en medio de sus padres.

Al ver a su pequeño sobrino Kneecaps y Alexis comenzaron a sonreír, ya que por sus mentes pasaban ideas de ellos cuidando a un bebé que fuera de los dos.

Al parecer todos notaron lo que ellos estaban pensando y la primera que habló fue la Reina Megan "Kneecaps, Alexis. Ustedes han pensado tener hijos".

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y dijeron "Si queremos. Pero nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo en esperar a que sea el momento correcto. Todavía no porque llevamos pocos meses de casados".

"Yo estoy seguro de que serán un bebé hermoso el que vayan a tener ustedes cuando estén listos" dijo el Rey Khan.

"Yo también pienso lo mismo" dijo Ralph.

La ardilla y el equidna les agradecieron sus comentarios.

Después de eso el Rey Khan y la Reina Sally comenzaron a poner los platos y los vasos en mesa. Ralph y Julie-Su se dispusieron a repartir el pavo. Por su parte Knuckles y Tikal se dispusieron a servir el ponche. Por último el Rey Elias y la Reina Megan trajeron comida especial y leche para el bebé que estaba presente en la cena.

Estando todos sentados empezaron a comer la deliciosa cena navideña. Todos disfrutaban de la velada entre amigos y familiares; aunque los que más disfrutaban eran los príncipes del Reino Dragón; ya que el deseo de navidad de ellos cuatro se había cumplido, de estar en compañía de sus padres después de meses de haber estado sin la compañía de ellos.

Después de rato todos conversaban sobre varios temas, incluyendo sobre lo que habían hecho últimamente.

Durante la conversación el Rey Khan y la Reina Sally hablaron sobre el duro trabajo que les costaba dirigir un reino en esos últimos meses. Antes era fácil, pero con el paso de los años se ha vuelto más difícil. Tras una larga conversación respecto a ese tema el Rey Elias y la Reina Megan habían llegado a una conclusión: Unir el Reino Acorn y el Reino el Dragón.

Ya que tomando en cuenta que el Rey Elias del Reino Acorn y la Reina Sally del Reino Dragón eran hermanos, ambos podrían fusionar ambos reinos y formar uno más grande y más próspero. Ambas familias estuvieron de acuerdo y a partir del próximo año ambos reinos serían uno mismo. Y así con cuatro gobernantes las labores reales se terminarían en menor tiempo.

Al terminar la cena empezaron a servir el pastel del postre. Como era de esperarse; Amanda, Henry, Casey, John, Susan, Scott querían comer eso. Y cada vez que terminaban un pedazo pedían otro. Eso los dejó a todos los demás presentes con gotas de sudor en la cabeza, tomando en cuenta de que a pesar de que todos ellos eran adolescentes aún se comportaban como niños cuando se trataba de comer cosas dulces.

Tras haber finalizado la cena eran las 11:30 PM.

Alexis, Kneecaps, Amanda, Henry, Casey, John, Susan, y Scott se levantaron de la mesa y comenzaron a cantar los villancicos que habían practicado (en el caso de Amanda y Henry estos habían practicado en su casa antes de llegar al castillo) Cada vez que terminaban una canción eran felicitados por los que les están escuchando. Cantaron: A Belén Pastores, Campana Sobre Campana, El Burrito De Belén, Noche De Paz, El Tamborilero, Los Peces En El Río, Jingle Bells, etc.

A las 11:55 comenzaron a llenar los vasos para hacer el brindis. Los adultos llenaron sus vasos con vino, mientras que los menores de edad los llenaron con refresco de manzana.

Antes de que fuera medianoche, Scott sacó varios muérdagos que tenía escondidos, hizo aparecer una nube bajo sus pies y los puso cada uno encima de todos los presentes sin que estos se dieran cuenta.

Primero puso uno encima de Knuckles y Tikal. Otro encima de Ralph y Julie-Su. Otro encima de su tío Elias y su tía Megan. Uno encima de sus padres. Uno encima de Kneecaps y Alexis. Y para hacer una broma puso uno encima de Henry y Casey. Tras hacer todo se colocó al lado de sus hermanos y tomó su propio vaso.

El gran reloj del salón comenzó a sonar indicando que ya era media noche y todos los presentes dijeron a la vez mientras levantaban los vasos "Feliz navidad".

Cuando todos vieron los muerdagos que estaban encima de todos se sorprendieron. Knuckles y Tikal se besaron, al igual que Ralph y Julie-Su, el Rey Elias y la Reina Megan, el Rey Khan y la Reina Sally, Kneecaps y Alexis.

Repentinamente todos se quedaron mirando a Henry y Casey. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pues había un muerdago encima de ellos. Era difícil dar el primer paso para besarse ya que ambos se gustaban. Ambos cerraron los ojos, se acercaron lentamente el uno y al otro y se besaron; al principio timidamente, pero luego se volvio más apasionado que sin darse cuenta ya se estaban abrazando fuertemente sin querer separarse.

Todos comenzaron a aplaudirles a los dos, pues notaron que un amor había acabado de surgir.

En ese momento escucharon una pequeña voz que decia "Feliz navidad a todos".

Al voltearse se dieron cuenta de que había sido Matthew el que dijo eso. Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar sus primeras palabras y tan solo teniendo nueve meses (los más sorprendidos fueron Knuckles y Tikal por obvias razones) Eso era un milagro de navidad.

Tras eso empezaron a escuchar el sonido de los fuegos artificiales siendo lanzados al aire y explotando en el cielo. Todos se asomaron por las ventanas y vieron el gran espectaculo de luces de colores, a parte de ver en las calles como los habitantes se saludaban y felicitaban los unos a los otros.

Para los que se encontraban en el interior del castillo era una hermosa vista presenciar a toda esa gente reunida celebrando una fiesta tan especial que decidieron salir a celebrar con el resto de los habitantes del reino.

**El Fin**

**Hasta aquí el fic. Espero que les haya gustado. Comenten.**


End file.
